Bensaro One-Shots
by SVUjunkie2011
Summary: A series of one-shots set around Olivia & Nick


**I own nothing**

**Fluff, short & sweet. I'm about to start working on the next Complete update, it's been awhile I know. **

All she wanted was a night alone with her husband but that seemed almost impossible. The last few times they had made plans Nick had had to call and cancel their dinner reservations because Maria would call and want to switch her weekend with Zara. With the new baby coming in a couple months Olivia knew there would be lots of crying, diaper changes, and late night feeding and little alone time with her husband. Nick had transferred out of Special Victims right before they had got married so their schedules were different and sometimes they only saw each other in passing.

Today was one of those days. As Olivia was getting ready for work Nick would be just getting home and catching some sleep. He came up behind her as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and wrapped his arms around her growing belly. Olivia paused for a moment and leaned her head back against her husband's shoulder.

"Why don't you stay home and play hookie today?" Nick asked as he placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek.

"I wish I could but the squad is already understaffed and we can't really afford for me to miss a day of work," Olivia sighed. she closed her eyes and rested against him for a moment longer then went back to finishing her makeup. She wanted nothing more than to stay home with him.

"My mom is going to pick Zara up from school. She mentioned taking her to the zoo tomorrow so I'd say she just might spend the night there. Think you could cut out of work a little early? We could have dinner before I have to go into work," Nick asked.

"I can try but no promises. Cragen has me riding a desk so I get stuck with the majority of everyones paperwork and there is always a lot of it," Olivia said.

Nick stripped down to his boxers and tossed the clothes in the hamper. He made a mental note to toss a load of clothes in to wash later. Olivia entered the bedroom and walked over to her closet to retrieve her gun from the lockbox. She knew she wouldn't have a need to use it but it made her feel like she was still a cop and not everyone's secretary. Olivia retrieved her blazer from the chair on her side of the bed and slipped it on.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Nick asked.

"I'm really nauseous today so I'll just eat some crackers when I get to the precinct. Are you still coming to my appointment next week?" Olivia asked. Nick had not missed a doctors appointment yet but with their jobs they never knew for sure unless they both took a day off. Sometimes Nick could only get a half day, which happened more often than not lately.

"I took the whole day off. I thought we might do something after. Maybe get some things for the nursery. I'd like to get the painted started soon and get the furniture ready. I want everything to be perfect when Little Man gets here," Nick said as he stood from the bed and turned to face his wife.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm headed out the door now or I'm going to be late for work. Call me later if you might have to cancel dinner," Olivia said.

"I will. I love you, Olivia," Nick said as he kissed her and placed his hand on her stomach where their baby boy was growing. The baby kicked hard against his father's hand. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the grin that graced her husband's face.

"I love you too," Olivia said.

Nick set his alarm for one pm and laid down to sleep. Since transferring to homicide he often worked nights, he hated it but at the time it was the only position available. With the baby coming he had been looking into other positions but none had come up yet.

Nick woke at one when his alarm went off and got out of bed. He could use more sleep but he had plans to make dinner for Olivia later. He showered quickly then dressed in a black v-neck tshirt and jeans. Rather than wait for a pot of coffee to brew Nick decided to grab a cup while it was out. He had five hours before Olivia would be home and he wanted everything to be perfect when she walked in the door. He had talked to Cragen the day before and asked if there was any possible way he could send Olivia home early.

First on his list of stops to make was the market. Olivia loved the spaghetti his mother made so he planned to make that for her tonight. He grabbed a shopping cart and made his way down the isles tossing the ingredients he needed into the cart. Luckily the market was close to the apartment so he took the grocery bags back and put everything away.

Next on his list was the flower shop to order a dozen roses and have them delivered to his wife at four that evening. Roses were her favorite, it didn't matter what color. She loved them all. When that was taken care of Nick headed to the jewelry store where he had placed a custom order for a ring with Zara's, the baby's, his, and Olivia's birthstones set in it. He loved to surprise her with gifts and he decided he could not wait for mother's day to give her the ring.

By the time he had finished his errands it was almost three so he headed home. He planned to start getting dinner ready between four thirty and five so that gave him time to clean the apartment.

Nick had the apartment cleaned in no time and used his down time to start getting the nursery furniture put together. They had painted the room a few weeks before but then they had both been busy with work so the furniture had sat boxed up until now.

Nick was just finishing up in the nursery when his phone chimed with a text from his wife saying Cragen was sending her home early today. He sent her text back saying he would just meet her at home with takeout instead of going out to dinner so she could be comfortable.

Olivia entered the apartment carrying her purse, a couple case files she planned to read over tonight, and the roses she had received. She placed her keys in the bowl on the entry table and slipped out of her shoes. In the living room she tossed her purse in a chair and put the files on the top shelf of the bookcase.

"Something smells wonderful," Olivia said as she entered the kitchen. She was surprised to see Nick in street clothes standing in front of the stove. "What's all this?"

"I made dinner for my beautiful wife," Nick said, " I managed to get the weekend off so I wanted to surprise you with dinner tonight then tomorrow I thought we could go to the beach or something Maybe drive down to my sisters beach house and spend the night there?"

"You are amazing, Nicholas Amaro. You don't want to take Zara with us tomorrow? She loves the beach," Olivia said she she leaned against the door frame.

"This weekend is for us. I know we haven't had much alone time lately so I requested this weekend off and I asked Cragen to give you the weekend off too. My mom is going to keep Zara until we get back Sunday night," Nick said, "dinner is almost ready, why don't you go change into something comfortable then we will eat."

Olivia smiled and walked over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. She often wondered how she got so lucky to have found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Olivia went to the bedroom and changed as quickly as she could before she joined Nick back in the kitchen. He was putting the finishing touches on the salad as Olivia entered the room.

"Can I help with anything?" She asked.

"Nope, tonight is all about you, babe," Nick said as he sat the salad bowl on the kitchen table. Nick helped Olivia to the table then he grabbed the serving dish of spaghetti from the counter before setting down at the table. He scooped some spaghetti onto their plates then reached for the salad bowl. Olivia reached for the garlic bread and sat a slice on her plate.

"This looks really good, babe," Olivia said as she scooped some spaghetti onto her fork and took a bite. "So amazing. It tastes just like what your mom makes."

They made small talk over dinner. Discussing what time they would likely head to the beach house tomorrow. After they were finished eating Nick sent Olivia to rest on the couch while he took care of putting the leftovers away and cleaning up their dinner plates. Nick joined Olivia a few minutes later. Olivia leaned her head against his shoulder when he sat down beside her.

"Thanks for tonight," Olivia said.

"You deserved it," Nick said. He placed a kiss on her forehead then reached in his pocket to retrieve the ring box.

"Dinner, a weekend away, and now jewelry. Did you do something that you need to suck up for?" Olivia asked, she saw the look on his face and said, "I'm kidding, babe."

Nick laughed and placed the ring box in her lap. Olivia traced her fingers over the soft velvet before she opened the box. Inside she saw a gold ring with four birthstones set into the band. She looked up at Nick with tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful," Olivia said, she took the ring out and sat the box beside her before sliding the ring onto her middle finger. "It fits perfectly."

"I know your fingers have been swollen lately so I ordered it a size bigger. I figured I could have it resized later after the babies are born," Nick said.

"I love it," Olivia said. She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

"I was originally going to wait until next mother's day to give it to you but I wanted you to have it now," Nick said.

Olivia kissed him again before she snuggled against him. They sat there for a while listening to the sounds of the city around them before they headed to the bedroom. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow they would spend the day walking the beach and watching the sun set over the ocean.

**a/n I think I'll make this a two part so up next will be their weekend at the beach**


End file.
